


Daddy?

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Soft dumb goofballs, This is literally just silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “If you’re going to call me baby...” Eddie whispers as their lips part. “What should I call you?”





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m garbage I’m so sorry

“If you’re going to call me baby...” Eddie whispers as their lips part. “What should I call you?”

Richie ponders for a moment, pressing light kisses to Eddie’s lips, nose and cheeks as he does. 

“Daddy.” He finally decides with a laugh, and Eddie snorts a loud laugh. 

“For fucks sake, Rich.” He cackles, and Richie giggles. 

“You don’t have to call me anything, baby.” He purrs, and Eddie’s face warms again. 

He leans in and devours Richie’s lips again, and Richie groans into it. 

“If you say so,” Eddie whispers breathlessly into Richie’s ear. He steels himself and swallows. “Daddy.”

Richie’s face ignites crimson and his body goes rigid, a choked groan escaping despite his attempts to muffle it. 

Eddie sits back, brown eyes wide, and Richie blushes darker. 

“Uh- I-“ He chokes, and Eddie manages a giggle at his bewildered expression. 

“I didn’t expect that reaction.”

“Me neither.” Richie admits honestly, and Eddie laughs again.


End file.
